


Seattle Grace Mercy Salsa

by f_femslash



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: hot hot hot hot hotttttt Calzona smut after Callie takes her wife salsa dancing. Preferably have the smut take place in the salsa club? anyways, just make it really sexy and orgasmic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seattle Grace Mercy Salsa

“Arizona, we can’t do this here!” Callie hissed, Arizona’s hands fumbling with the button on her pants. Arizona grinned and sank her teeth into Callie’s neck, sucking on her pulse point. Callie felt her knees start to shake.

“I’m serious, Arizona,” she said, but it came out a lot breathier than she intended, “I’m pretty sure half of the interns from work are out there.”

Arizona’s hand found its way under Callie’s top, her nimble fingers pulling the cup of her bra away to tease her nipple. Callie’s head fell back against the wall. They were in a corner of the salsa club, hidden by a few decoratively draped curtains, but still, anyone could walk by.

“Chief Webber is here!” she tried to whisper, but it came out as a moan as Arizona pushed her hand into Callie’s panties, her fingers curling against her.

“You’re never this worried about getting caught,” Arizona murmured against Callie’s lips, her fingers sliding through the wet warmth of Callie’s pussy, “And I can tell you want it.” Callie drew a shaky breath as she felt a fingertip brush against her clit. She couldn’t tell Arizona that she’d been reprimanded by the Chief the day before. Apparently using the on-call rooms for something other than sleeping five times in one day was frowned upon at Seattle Grace.

“I just don’t want-“ but Callie’s words cut off as Arizona slipped two fingers inside her, curling them against her painstakingly slowly, her thumb barely brushing against Callie’s clit, “Arizona…” Callie moaned, her hand closing around the slender wrist protruding from the waistband of her pants. She’d originally intended to pull it away from her, but somehow ended up grinding against it, pushing Arizona’s fingers even further inside herself. Arizona smirked, and Callie crashed their lips together, catching her lower lip between her teeth and tugging on it, growling in frustration as the blonde got the better of her. Again.

She released Arizona’s wrist to tangle her fingers in her hair, and moaned again as Arizona ran the tip of her tongue over her earlobe.

“Como se dice,” she breathed into Callie’s ear, thrusting her fingers into Callie as she said it. Callie’s breath hitched. She’d been playfully trying to teach Arizona some more Spanish. She hadn’t told her how hot it made her when the blonde repeated the words back to her, but something told her she didn’t have to.

“P-panochita,” Callie stammered as Arizona’s fingers worked against her, causing Callie’s legs to start to tremble.

“Panochita,” Arizona murmured against Callie’s ear, her hot breath whispering across it.

“Arizona,” Callie moaned, her hips rocking against Arizona’s hand as she began to tighten around her fingers, the whispered Spanish in her ear coming from her those lips was doing strange things to her.

“Come for me, Calliope,” Arizona murmured, swiping her thumb against Callie’s clit roughly. Callie whimpered and came around Arizona’s fingers, a strangled cry escaping her throat as the waves of it passed through her. When she recovered, she could see Arizona was looking at her with a predatory gleam to her eye.

“Take me home,” she practically moaned against Callie’s mouth, “Take me home and fuck me, Calliope.”

Callie decided that now was not the time to remind her girlfriend that they were at a work function and should probably stay. Who was she to deny a request like that?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the awful title, lol. 
> 
> Original work at my tumblr, faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com


End file.
